¿Quién es Allen Walker?
by sol angel dpl
Summary: Solo lo vi una vez, y descubrí la falsa sonrisa que lleva a cuestas. Una actriz, quien gana la vida fingiendo y mintiendo descubre al niño perdido.


**Disclaimer:** DGM y sus pjs. no me pertenecen, ya que son de Katsura Hoshino. Solo me pertenecen los desvaríos que escribo a las 2 am. (hora Ecuador), y lo medio OC que encuentren por ahí (¿?)

Y como siempre gracias a la gente linda que me lee y leo por aquí, ya sé que debería estar escribiendo mi otro fic aún inconcluso, pero no lo voy a dejar .w. , solo necesito tiempo~~ y próximamente me verán con actualizaciones (¿?). Por el momento dejo mi más reciente trabajo. Si lo ven en otras páginas con el user de **sol_angel**, es mi otro yo (¿?) que se puso a jugar a describir con su pj ¿Quién es Allen Walker?, Monólogo mental.

* * *

**¿Quién es Allen Walker?**

Pues, solo lo vi una vez y vaya que fue un encuentro memorable. Jamás pensé ver a un exorcista que se dedicara casi exclusivamente en salvar las desdichadas almas de los akumas. Qué cosas tiene en la cabeza este chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve.

Mmm... Era un chico atento, delicado, amable, de buenos modales, -no como ese exorcista de coleta de niña y espada extraña- bien parecido y con una sonrisa afable que me impactó en cierta manera, ya que en casi todo momento mientras no estuviese concentrado en una pelea, claro.

Pero lo pude ver, un mentiroso siempre es descubierto por un mentiroso más hábil, y el ser actor ambulante te permite ser uno los mejores mentirosos del mundo.

Esa sonrisa que muestra a todo el mundo es falsa en ciertos momentos, me costó algo de trabajo darme cuenta, pero, aún veo que sigo siendo buena para esconderme bajo mi fachada de actriz.

Me sonrió. Me sonrió a pesar de que yo misma lo había metido en peligro -haciéndome pasar como una humana más, actuando como si estuviese asustada de perder mi vida, una que perdí hace mucho - y para tranquilizarme, solo hizo aquel humano gesto al que acostumbra, y diciendo que todo iría a salir bien.

Pero conozco aquella mirada de duda, incluso yo la tengo en ocasiones, esa sonrisa era mera fachada para esconder su inseguridad de que algo podía salir mal. Y eso lo corroboré, cuando pedí a los akumas que venían conmigo se autodestruyeran frente a él, viendo así que los rumores de su ojo maldito, eran totalmente ciertos.

Su ojo lloraba sangre, sus facciones aunque controladas se notaba que tenía nauseas de impotencia y en sus ojos una ira y odio apenas reprimibles, su mano que no empuñaba su inocencia se formaba un puño, con cuyas uñas hería la palma de su mano, como si eso pudiese expiar una milésima de la culpa que le agobiaba por no cumplir el destino que él dice se autoimpuso.

Un actor joven se desmorona cuando su compañero cambia el diálogo intempestivamente, y aunque improvise, el de buen ojo lo notaría aunque hubiese estado sentado en el último asiento de la parte de atrás del público. Y eso hice. Como prima dona celosa de un primerizo, haciéndole fallar en su debut.

Pero, no estoy segura... no sé porque no me revelé como miembro del clan, o porque solo deje que atacara a los akumas y que completara su misión con éxito, o el no haberle destruido con mis propias manos cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Quizá... ¿Fue esa aura de nostalgia que emanaba él hacia mí? ¿Qué él parecía ser un miembro más de mi familia? o sencillamente para ver si es capaz de cumplir sus palabras de deternos al Milenario y a nosotros en su misión.

Solo un tonto -por usar una palabra que aún este en un lenguaje apropiado para una señorita- persigue ideales tan vanos como evitar que las almas sufran o salvar a las personas de lo inevitable. Y eso es Allen. Un tonto Pierrot tratando de ganarse el amor de los buenos de la obra, ayudando en los ideales de los que considera justos y correctos.

Creo que la próxima vez que le vea, será con una cara más demacrada pero con aquella misma sonrisa. Es un chiquillo que debe darse cuenta que sus ideales no son perseguidos por todos y que esto a la larga, lo dejara peleando solo contra sus demonios, pues ¿Quién en su sano juicio, pelearía por salvar el alma de sus enemigos?. Es solo un exorcista, una marioneta que harán lo que pidan, para que sigan confiando en él. Sino ¿Qué haría ese chico con dos punto en su frente respirándole en el cuello y controlando cada movimiento suyo?.

¿Quién es Allen Walker?

Si me hubiesen hecho esa pregunta cuando aún era totalmente humana, hubiese dicho que era como lo que dije poco después del principio, Un muchacho amable, lindo y de buen parecer, que a lo mucho estaba entre los quince y dieciséis años de su corta vida, que debió haber sufrido mucho por las cicatrices que tiene en gran parte de su cuerpo visibles aún vestido y que era todo un apóstol del Señor, pues pedía que no perdiéramos las esperanzas con su corta pero reconfortante sonrisa.

Pero, dado a que no soy más aquella clase de ser viviente, solo quitaría la parte de perder las esperanzas. Pues, en su mirar, el mismo la está perdiendo... y lo que me pregunto yo es ¿Quién será Allen Walker cuándo sepa que el lado de los bueno y justos, corresponderá a quien gane esta maldita guerra, de la cual solo formamos parte personas a quienes nunca nos preguntaron si queríamos pelearla?

¿Será el mismo? ¿Un loco sin remedio? ¿Un cadáver pudriéndose? -uno nunca sabe cuando nos llamen al juicio divino- o en el mejor de sus casos ¿Un niño Santo?

Para resumir todo acerca de quien es este niño, es que... es solo eso. Un niño, un niño confundido y perdido.

_Atenea Machen_

* * *

A quienes debo review, sean pacientes conmigo plis, algún día, me verán de sorpresa por ahí (¿?)

Saludos, abrazos, salud, dinero y amor~~~

**Sol _Angel **


End file.
